Soul,the Demon hunter
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Soul,un cazador de almas que es encerrado en la prision subterranea de shinigami por culpa de las mentiras de asura ,condenado a 1000 años en la carcel por el asesinato de sus compañeros,ahora con la ayuda de maka debe escapar.hacer un summary es dificil.
1. escape de la prision subterranea

**Soul, The Demon hunter**

**Prologo: escape de la prisión subterránea**

**SOUL POV**

Día numero 365, cumpli ya va un año desde que estoy en la prisión subterránea de shinigami, no puedo creer que me encarcelaran porque el maldito de asura dijo que fui yo el que mato a mis amigos; como es hombre de confianza de shinigami solo me queda espera los 1000 años de mi condena.

-Soul, es hora de tu comida, me da lástima que sea tan asquerosa– exclamo un guardia que al parecer era nuevo en el lugar.

-me da igual lo que sea, tengo muchos años para adaptarme –le respondí con desgano

-se que no me es mi problema, pero me gustaría saber porque estas encerrado acá – pregunto inocentemente.

-para que quieres saber – le respondí fastidiado – aunque te lo dijera no me creerías.

-anda dimelo, no creo que tengas mucho que hacer, si lo haces te dar una baraja de naipes para que puedas distraerte –dijo y se saco el casco.

Era una joven rubia, era hermosa y parecía no estar hecha para ser guardia de un montón de convictos como los que encerraban aquí.

-bueno te lo diré, acá no hay mucho que hacer y estoy desesperado por salir de la rutina, bien comenzare mi historia –le exclame mientras me ponía cómodo porque era una historia larga.

-bien comenzare, yo era un gran cazador de demonios, un día mientras estábamos en una misión peligrosa en las heladas tierras del norte, yo y mi equipo liderado por ashura nos dirigíamos para darle el encuentro al equipo de stein – trague un poco de saliva y seguí con la narración – estábamos llegando al punto de encuentro, cuando nos emboscaron innumerables demonios, la batalla duro mucho pero salimos vencedores y solo tres de los 7 que éramos perecieron.

-Un momento – me interrumpió la joven – ¿cuál era el arma que usabas tu?

-una guadaña naturalmente, era conocido como el ángel de la muerte y era uno de los guerreros más fuerte, solo me superaban cuatro de mis compañeros: stein, asura, Black star y Death the kid, el mismísimo hijo del shinigami.

-Parece que eras un tío bastante fuerte, por eso estas en la cárcel con la seguridad más fuerte de todas –exclamo sorprendida –por cierto me llamo Maka y soy nueva aquí, espero que no me causes problemas.

-como sea, de aquí no saldría sin mi guadaña- le respondí con desgano-sigamos con la historia, después de la emboscada nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el punto de encuentro, donde nos encontramos con el grupo de stein y fuimos a completar la misión que consistía en conseguir un artefacto demoniaco llamado el corazón del demonio, se decía que el usuario de dicho artefacto duplicaría sus habilidades y no tendría miedo a la muerte, pero el precio era muy alto, tenias que darle la mitad de tu alma al artefacto demoniaco, cuando lo encontramos stein estaba a punto de guardarlo en el recipiente especial que nos dio shinigami, cuando asura lo ataco por detrás y lo hirió de gravedad.

Flash back

-asura maldito, que estás haciendo - exclamo stein gravemente herido y vomitando sangre- que piensas hacer con el corazón del demonio.

-shinigami planeaba destruirlo, no podía permitir semejante atrocidad así que lo tomare yo –dicho esto ashura realizo un contrato con el artefacto y este consumió la mitad de su alma.

-AH me siento de maravilla, yo seré el dios del nuevo mundo que creare –grito asura y se puso en posición de combate– lo siento compañeros pero esto es el adiós, no puedo dejar testigos

-demonios, sin stein no podremos hacer mucho, kid cúralo con tus poderes, yo lo mantendré ocupado – le ordene –Black star vamos a ganar tiempo.

-conmigo no se gana tiempo, yo acabare con este guerrero caído por mi cuenta – exclamo Black star mientras se adelantaba a enfrentar a asura.

-no idiota, el a duplicado sus habilidades, vuelve no puedes hacerlo solo –grite desesperado

-Muy tarde –exclamo asura – lanza que corta los cielos!!!

No podía creerlo, había derrotado a Black star y lo había herido de gravedad, yo no tenía oportunidad.

-suficiente asura, no tolerare mas tu desobediencia hacia las reglas impuestas por shinigami, soul y kid ataque por ambos lados, yo lo hare de frente –ordeno stein con la herida ya cerrada.

-Death canon – exclamo kid mientras soltaba una ráfaga de energía impresionante

-doble lanzas gemelas, destrucción del alma –exclamo stein mientras su ataque destrozaba el estomago de asura.

Los dos usaron sus ataques más fuertes, era mi turno, pero mi ataque demoraba un poco.

-imposible, malditos….agh – grito asura desesperado- ahora si están muertos

-lanza de maldición, 100 estocadas malditas – asura reía mientras sus ataques dejaron fuera de combate a kid y a stein.

-Cazador de almas, tu cabeza es mía –grite furioso mientras señalaba mi guadaña al cuello de asura.

-Ja, que ignorante, que acaso no sabes que al usuario del corazón del demonio no se le puede mutilar y mucho menos decapitar, el solo puede morir desangrado –dijo asura y me golpeo con su lanza – te llevare conmigo, esos idiotas no tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-pero y el equipo de stein los salvara – exclame a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-ellos ya muriero, tenia un hombre infiltrado – dulces sueños soul.

Fin del flashback

-así pasaron las cosas, cuando desperté se me acuso de asesinar a mis compañeros y de esconder el artefacto demoniaco, ahora asura lo tiene y yo estoy aquí pagando por un crimen que no cometí –le dije a maka mientras ella me entregaba mi baraja con la boca abierta de la conmoción.

-soul…tu no deberías estar aquí – dijo maka aun conmocionada-ahora mismo te liberaría soul, pero me temo que shinigami ha muerto y sin su hijo para que tomo su lugar, asura es el nuevo dios de este mundo.

-solo huye conmigo y prometo que no morirás – le dije tratando de convencerla de que me liberara –iremos al norte, ahí deje mi arma y seguro que mis compañeros todavía viven.

Ella me soltó y yo la abrace, estaba tan feliz de ser libre otra vez.

-soul… no me gustaría interrumpir, pero tienes que escapar, asura a mandado gente para silenciarte –exclamo una figura encapuchada que me resulto familiar – yo te ayudare a escapar.

-tu quien eres- le pregunte al hombre encapuchado.

-te lo diré afuera.

Empezamos a subir por los pasadizos de la cárcel, cuando nos encontramos con un grupo de guardias fuertemente armados, peleamos y note que su estilo de pelea también me era conocido, después de unos minutos de caminar, logramos escapar.

-Gracias maka y hombre encapuchado, hacía tiempo que no respiraba aire fresco –le dije agradecido.

El hombre se saco la capucha y se puso a fumar un cigarrillo.

-ahora me recuerdas soul –dijo el hombre.

-Pero si eres…..Stein!!!!!!!!


	2. el reinado del demonio

**Soul, The Demon hunter**

**Cap.2 El reinado del demonio**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: gracias al creador de soul eater por crear personajes tan interesantes.

* * *

**

**SOUL POV**

Escapamos de la prisión con la ayuda de stein, ahora debía saber que sucedió en death city desde que me encerraron.

-fue un trabajo difícil, no estoy acostumbrado a escapar como un prófugo – exclamo stein y encendió un cigarrillo – soul siéntate donde puedas porque lo que te diré te tumbara en un instante.

-como sé, la cárcel me ha endurecido, si que te tomaste tu tiempo para venir a buscarme – le respondí con desgano.

-supongo que ya sabes que asura anuncio que shinigami murió y se declaro el nuevo dios de este mundo, los dioses no mueren así que shinigami debe estar en encarcelado en algún lugar –stein termino el cigarrillo y lo aplaste contra el piso – así que sin shinigami para que nos ayude nuestra posibilidades de éxito son del veinte por ciento.

-Jamás creí que me dijeras que no tenemos posibilidades de ganar a asura, que yo recuerde tu eras el más fuerte – respondí enfurecido.

-tú lo dijiste, yo era el más fuerte hasta que asura tuvo el poder del artefacto demoniaco, basta de charlas soul, debemos escapar hacia el norte, ya no nos queda razones para quedarnos aquí –stein encendió otro cigarrillo y se quedo en silencio.

Stein miro death city con tristeza mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, yo estaba tan débil que no me atreví a contradecirlo, pero la verdad era que no quería dejar mi ciudad natal y escapar como un criminal.

-una pregunta soul, se puede saber que hace ella siguiéndonos – señalo a maka y se puso en posición de ataque –no quiero tener nada que ver por alguien que sirve a asura.

-espera stein, ella me libero y nos ayudo a escapar – le dije tratando de calmarlo.

-pude hacerlo solo, pero supongo que si se queda aquí la matarían por su traición – stein se quedo pensativo –¿sabes cocinar mocosa?

-tengo dieciocho, ya no soy una mocosa, además tu tampoco tienes mucho que digamos –exclamo maka furiosa

-responde la pregunta, no me importa tu edad – dijo stein con desgano –no quiero llevarme algo inútil a nuestra fortaleza, cómo se que no eres un espía.

-porque deje atrás a mi familia y mi ciudad por ayudarlos –respondió maka al borde las lagrimas- y si se cocinar.

-me basta con eso, vámonos, marie es una buena mujer pero cocina terrible –exclamo stein mientras reía –siento haberte molestado, yo soy stein, líder de la resistencia contra el demonio asura, y tienes razón solo tengo veinte cuatro años.

Suerte que se calmo, stein puede ser muy peligroso con personas que no le caen bien.

-resuelto ese asunto, stein ¿no tienes nada más que decirme acerca de los otros integrantes de nuestro equipo?-le pregunte ansioso.

-aparte de mi, solo sobrevivieron Black star, Death the kid y sus respectivas armas –stein tomo aire –aparte de nuestro equipo me encontré a una joven que ya mencione, se llama Marie y es excelente peleando, pero le hace falta ser buena en algunas actividades caseras.

-interesante, sabía que no morirían tan fácilmente exclame sonriente –solo quiero saber cómo haremos para vencer a asura, nos hace falta más guerreros.

-esperen, no me dejen fuera de la conversación, me podrían decir porque asura se rebelo contra shinigami – pregunto maka inocentemente.

-se reveló porque era muy codicioso, estaba pensando eliminarlo en algún momento pero él se nos adelanto –respondió stein fastidiado-ahora por favor sigamos caminando hacia la fortaleza, olvide mencionar que asura puede vernos y oírnos.

-como puede vernos, es imposible que pueda vernos y escucharnos después de caminar más de cuatro kilómetros –le dije asombrado –como es posible algo así.

-consiguió el artefacto demoniaco del tesoro del cielo, el artefacto que multiplica tus sentidos de la visión y la audición, parece que esta coleccionando todos los artefactos demoniacos para ganar poder-respondió stein mientras encendía otro cigarrillo –hay algo que no te comente soul, pero te lo diré cuando lleguemos allá, el solo nos puede observar a 10 kilómetros alrededor del artefacto demoniaco y es algo que no quiero que escuche.

Ahora solo me queda esperar que es lo que me quiere decir stein, algo tan importante que no quiere que asura se entere.

**Asura POV**

**-**stein, bastardo inteligente –grite furioso –como es posible que escapen de la prisión tan fácilmente, esto es culpa de esa guardiana traidora.

-no se preocupe señor asura, ellos no tienen el poder de hacerle frente a su gran ejercito –dijo el general supremo del ejército–nuestras fuerzas aumentan rápidamente y pronto tendremos la alianza con las brujas.

-como las negociaciones fallen tu cabeza será cortada, entiendes lo que te digo Justin –respondí enfurecido- eso sería muy irónico, porque tú eres una guillotina.

-muy gracioso señor asura, lo que sea para servir a mi señor –respondió Justin –si quiere les daré caza a esos rebeldes.

- insolente, es imposible que alguien como tu asesine a stein, largo de mi vista –le grite aun molesto por el escape de la prisión –ve y revisa que los prisioneros estén en su lugar.

-si mi señor, tus deseos son órdenes –dijo Justin antes de retirarse.

Ahora que había perdido a un prisionero bastante molesto me encontraba furioso, lo único bueno es que atrape a shinigami con la ayuda del libro de eibon, eso lo mantendrá ocupado por un mes, tiempos suficiente para que mis poderes sean más grandes que los de él, lo malo es que su arma escapo, ese spirit es tan escurridizo.

-Dios asura, acabamos de revisar la prisión y faltan los prisioneros soul, el hombre lobo, 2

Dos brujas y tres estudiantes del shibusen-informo el líder de los guardianes –siento darle malas noticias señor.

-lárgate antes de que me coma tu alma –respondí con desgano –dime algo que no sepa.

Demonios, esto va mal, solo espero que los prófugos no unan fuerzas. Me dirigí al balcón para darle una orden a mi ejército.

-hombres, es hora de que aniquilemos a las fuerzas que se me oponen, el ejercito uno ,dos y tres van a destruir el norte, el ejercito cuatro, cinco y seis se quedan, no dejen a nadie vivo –ordene –si fallan, no se les ocurra volver.

-si Dios demonio asura, sus deseos son ordenes!!!!! –gritaron todos al unisonó.

Me retire y analice la oportunidad de éxito de la misión, era de casi un sesenta por ciento, lo único que me preocupa es una horrible aura que se encuentra debajo del shibusen, deberé solucionar ese problema cuanto antes, padre sí que eres molesto,pero este reinado es mio,el tuyo ya paso......

* * *

**era obvio para todos,o eso creo,que asura era pariente de shinigami,eso lo deduces del manga,se parece mucho a kid,explicare su parentezco en los siguientes capitulos.**

**si alguien tiene un anime bueno que quisiera que los demas vieran,ponganlo en el review,se me acabaron los animes que tenia.......XD**


	3. Invitados no esperados

**Soul, The Demon hunter**

**Cap.3 Invitados no esperados.**

**Maka POV**

Estaba cansada de tanto caminar, pero si me detenía me dejaban atrás, espero que el famoso hijo del shinigami sea más caballeroso que stein y soul.

-Ya no puedo más, no estoy acostumbrada a caminar tantos kilómetros-exclame exhausta y me senté en una roca-podemos descansar por favor.

-No, debemos llegar al bosque plateado-respondió stein-soul, puedes cargarla.

-Sabes que no he comido como se debe, mi masa muscular a decrecido a casi la mitad-respondió fastidiado.

-No te pedí la historia de tu vida-replico stein-yo la cargare, ven guardiana.

Quise decirle que mi nombre era maka y no guardiana pero seguro el me respondería diciéndome que eso poco le importaba así que decidí guardar saliva, Me subí en la espalda de stein, era tan maciza como la roca en la que estaba sentada, pero no me fije en el porqué ya tenía a alguien que lo esperaba en el norte.

-Stein si que ha mejorado un montón-exclamo soul sorprendido de que stein saltara y corriera como si llevara una pluma-tu fuerza y agilidad han mejorado mucho, supongo que me darán algo para que aumenten mis poderes.

-Claro que si-respondió stein mientras saltaba de un lado a otro como si llevando peso extra ganara más velocidad-en ese estado no nos sirves, ya prepare algo especial para ti.

-Stein por favor no saltes tanto, me lastima mucho cuando bajas-exclame tratando de tranquilizarlo pero tuvo el efecto inverso.

-Te hago el favor de llevarte, ni siquiera te quitaste la armadura, eres tan desconsiderada, mi trato hacia ti no cambiara si sigues de esa manera-respondió stein con frialdad.

Note que la respiración de stein se agitaba, estaba cansado por el esfuerzo de llevarme a mí pero él era muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

-guardiana, quiero decir maka-exclamo stein con voz más suave de lo usual-trata de dormir, estas tierras son bastante frías y sino usas tus energías al mínimo morirás, así que duerme porque yo no te cargue hasta aquí para dejarte morir.

Me apoye en su espalda y me dispuse a dormir.

-Maka, despierta de una vez-grito soul con desesperación-llegamos al bosque plateado pero nos atacan, debemos huir de una buena vez.

-Que mala suerte, ahora deberemos seguir de corrido hasta la fortaleza-exclamo stein- siento una aura bastante peligrosa y no tengo mi arma, así que solo podemos huir.

-Cañón del ojo demoniaco-grito una voz que se escondía entre los árboles.

La ráfaga de energía se dirigía hacia mí, si esa cosa me hubiera dado seguramente habría muerto, stein se interpuso y lo bloque con su brazo, empezó a sangrar a un ritmo acelerado.

-Soul, ocúpate de este payaso-exclamo stein mientras me cargaba otra vez en su espalda-esto te ayudara, pensaba dártelo más tarde pero creo que ahora está bien, recuerda que el efecto dura tres horas asi que apresúrate.

-Oh… es sangre de shinigami-exclamo soul emocionado-con esto podre recuperar mis energías y obtener un plus extra, agradece a kid de mi parte.

Soul se bebió la sangre y al instante sentí un aura asesina inmensa.

-Excelente-exclamo stein-diviértete soul, yo me llevo a maka a la fortaleza, si me quedo con la herida que tengo y sin mi arma no seré de mucha ayuda.

-Seguro que si me ayudarías, pero quieres saber el efecto de la sangre de shinigami-exclamo soul mientras sacaba una enorme guadaña de su cuerpo-ya lo sabrás cuando capture a los que nos atacaron.

Soul entro en el bosque mientras que stein me llevaba lejos del campo de batalla.

-Estoy seguro que ellos eran los prisioneros que también aprovecharon en escapar de la prisión subterránea-comento stein mientras corría por los campos nevados-ahora que estamos solos quiero que me digas porque decidiste ayudarnos.

-Porque asura es un manipulador y no quería servirle a alguien así -respondí con voz decidida.

-Me parece una buena respuesta-respondió stein mientras reía-ese bastardo de asura no conseguirá quedarse con death city, la próxima vez que peleemos, me quedare con su cabeza.

Después de ese ultimo comentario, stein no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que después de una hora de viaje, llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Por fin llegamos, debo admitir que estaba algo cansado, pero acá podremos descansar-comento stein mientras me bajaba de su espalda.

La fortaleza era enorme y parecía impenetrable, stein se dirigió a las puertas de la ciudad y dijo un código que no llegue a escuchar, después las puertas se abrieron y dejaron a la vista una ciudad blanca y muy ordenada.

-Llegas tarde stein, donde esta soul, no me digas que la misión fracaso-exclamo una joven con una túnica negra-me decepciona que falles una misión tan sencilla.

No pude verlo porque stein me mantuvo atrás suyo, pero parecía ser alguien muy importante.

-Nada de eso-respondió stein y encendió un cigarrillo-Soul está ocupado con algunos prisioneros de donde lo rescate, no me sorprendería que se aparezcan por acá mas tarde.

-Así que terminaste usando mi sangre, debió ser más difícil de lo que creía-respondió la misma voz con tono autoritario -ve a curarte las heridas.

-Una cosa antes de que me vaya, serás el hijo del shinigami pero si vuelves a darme otra orden siendo más débil que yo, tendremos problemas-exclamo stein con tono amenazador.

-Como quieras, tampoco se me da muy bien el papel de líder-respondió la voz con indiferencia.

Stein se aparto y dejo a la vista a un joven, que se parecía mucho a asura, solo se diferenciaban en los ojos y en las líneas que tenía en sus cabellos.

-traje a una persona que nos ayudo a rescatar a soul, se llama maka y aparte de cocinar, la entrenare para que mejore sus habilidades de pelea, tiene un aura bastante peculiar, puede sernos de utilidad.

-Siempre haces lo que quieres-respondió el shinigami fastidiado y después se dirigió hacia mí y me examino.

-Tiene un aura muy interesante-comento el joven shinigami-tienes razón stein, quizás nos sirva en batalla.

Stein se retiro a curar la herida de sus brazo, el shinigami se acerco y me mordió el cuello.

-Qué demonios fue eso, porque me mordiste-exclame avergonzada mientras le daba una bofetada-ser un shinigami no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras.

-Tonta, sólo quería conocer tu alma-exclamo sorprendido por mi reacción-deberías estar agradecida de que alguien como yo me fije en ti.

El joven shinigami se retiro furioso y me dejo sola, me dispuse a recorrer la ciudad, era bastante impresionante, la recorrí completamente y después volví de nuevo a la puerta, divise a stein y kid, estaban con armas en sus manos, cogí una lanza que estaba tirada en el suelo y me prepare para lo peor.

-Intrusos-grito stein-arqueros prepárense para disparar cuando de la orden.

Los intrusos levantaron sus manos en señal de rendición, uno de ellos era soul.

-Soul, quienes son estas personas-interrogo el joven shinigami-que significa todo esto.

-Arqueros descanse-grito stein.

-Son aliados, escaparon de la prisión subterránea y son prófugos como nosotros-exclamo soul poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Lo entiendo-respondió el shinigami-Les daremos comida y estadía en la fortaleza, cualquier enemigo de asura es amigo mío.

-Las cosas se pusieron feas, que bien que son personas civilizadas-exclamo una mujer rubia-me llamo medusa y mis compañeros son eruka y un hombre lobo, nosotros fuimos encarcelados injustamente por asura, así que tienen nuestro apoyo total.

-Yo no me llamo hombre lobo, me llamo free.

-Que nombre para más tonto-exclamo medusa mientras reía.

-Como sea-exclamo soul-donde esta Black star y tsubaki.

-Black star y tsubaki estarán aquí por la mañana, nos han informado que encontraron aliados muy fuerte, entre ellos se encuentra el mismísimo dios de la espada-respondió el joven de los ojos dorados.

-Así que mifune nos va a apoyar, cuando lo visite para pedirle que nos ayude, no me recibió muy bien-exclamo stein mientras reía-es casi tan fuerte como yo, será un aliado bastante valioso.

-Tendremos que hacer una nueva tabla de posiciones, parece que soul va a dejar de ser el número cuatro-exclamo el joven shinigami mientras reía.

-No te rías mucho Kid-respondio soul-si medusa, el hombre lobo y el dios de la espada son más fuerte que tu.

-No me la creo-exclamo kid con nerviosismo.

Kid se acerco a medusa y la mordió en la mano, después mordió al hombre lobo.

-Es verdad-exclamo kid con tristeza-pero debes tener en cuenta que no libere mis poderes de shinigami.

Medusa y el hombre lobo se pusieron a reír.

-Ya basta de estupideces-grito stein furioso-Desde esta distancia siento que un ejército se mueve, calculo que llegaran en tres días.

Use mi habilidad de percepción de almas y pude percibir que era un ejército bastante numeroso, trate de hablar pero stein me susurro que sería mejor guardar silencio, no debíamos preocupar innecesariamente a los otros.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad-exclamo la otra acompañante de medusa-les prometemos que seremos unos aliados valiosos.

Todos entraron a la fortaleza y las puertas se sellaron una vez más.

-Stein, quisiera pedirte que me entrenes lo más rápido que puedas-comente tímidamente.

-Lo siento maka pero ya hice mucho por ti el día de hoy-Respondió stein lo más amable que pudo-Ahora quisiera pedirte que vayas a la cocina y prepares algo que pueda comer, mi habilidad de regeneración me causa mucha hambre y como ya mencione antes Marie es buena en batalla pero una pésima cocinera.

-Espera stein, primero quiero revisar su alma con más paciencia-exclamo el shinigami mientras me jalaba de un brazo y stein del otro.

-Kid, de verdad que hace tiempo que no veías a una chica, eres patético-comento soul mientras reía-no te preocupes no te la quitare, yo soy un guerrero solitario y no tengo tiempo de pelear por mujeres.

-No sé de qué me hablas-respondió el shinigami con su cara roja como un tomate-yo quiero ver su alma.

-Pero yo quiero comer algo-exclamo stein-yo soy el líder y mi palabra es absoluta.

-No me hagas reír hombre-tuerca –exclamo el joven shinigami

-Te pondré en tu lugar mocoso-respondió stein mientras movía la tuerca de su cabeza.

Ambos me soltaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Esperen-grite tratando de evitar la pelea-Stein me salvo y me lo pidió primero, asi que iré a hacer algo de comer para todos, después iré con el shinigami para que revise mi alma.

-Mentí-exclamo el shinigami-es como dijo soul, después que termines de cocinar, ponte ropa apropiada para tener una cita con un shinigami.

Me impresiono con qué facilidad pedía una cita, era un chico seguro, fuerte, inteligente y parecía buena persona, así que le dije que aceptaba su cita y después me retire a la cocina, era mi primer día en la fortaleza del norte y me sentía como si estuviera en casa, sólo me preocupaba que en tres días deberíamos hacerle frente al ejercito de asura.

Trate de emparejar a maka con soul, pero es un tipo muy solitario, por mi bien si no se deja emparejar, ya le buscare alguien que haga que se le caiga la baba.


	4. El lider del norte

**Soul, The Demon hunter.**

**Cap.3 El lider del norte.  
**

**Stein POV

* * *

**

**Nota del autor: bueno ya, le meteré un SoulxMaka, pero me tomo mi tiempo porque si no, no sale bien, La importancia de los reviews, me convenzo muy rápido….XD

* * *

**

Esto iba mal, soul y kid estaban muy débiles, no tenían pasión sus almas, solo podía recurrir a una artimaña para que se reanimara el fuego en sus almas, no era lo mejor pero quería que estuvieran al cien por ciento para la pelea contra asura.

-Soul ven un momento-lo llame mientras dentro rogaba que funcionara-escuche decirle a kid, que eras un solitario no porque querías sino porque eres tan feo y torpe con las mujeres que todas te rechazan.

-Ese….cabron-respondio soul furioso-como se atreve a hablar a las espaldas de otro, si se hubiera quedado callado se quedaba con maka sin dificultad, pero ahora sí que me enoje, yo me quedare con maka.

Que fácil fue manipularlo, esto se pondría interesante, encendí un cigarrillo y me puse a pensar en las probabilidades que ambos tenían, no hay nada como el amor para fortalecer a un hombre, eso era lo que necesitaba de ellos, sino tenían ese fuego en su alma, el ejercito de asura nos aplastaría dentro de 3 días.

-Stein-grito Marie con alegría-llegaste todo lastimado y te quedas parado afuera, ven que la comida a estará lista.

La salude y me dirigí al comedor, la fortaleza lo tenía todo lo que uno pueda imaginar, no hacía falta volver a death city, pero aunque odie admitirlo, me gustaba mi laboratorio, me gustaba dictar clases y puedo decir que hasta extraño el club chupa, donde mi compañero spirit me llevaba aunque no hubiera algo que celebrar, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando Marie me abrazo por detrás, cómo si supiera que estaba nostálgico por mi ciudad natal.

-No quiero que pienses en death city-exclamo Marie con tristeza-quédate aquí, no es lo mejor pero no tienes que arriesgar tu vida.

-No puedo permitir que ese traidor destruya la ciudad que yo protegí, no puedo olvidar a mis compañeros caídos -respondí con voz decidida-no puedo quedarme aquí, así que espero que me apoyes, no quiero huir como un cobarde.

Marie se quedo en silencio, yo tampoco dije nada, odiaba saber que nuestras probabilidades de éxitos estaban por debajo del cincuenta por ciento, solo podía esperar que Black star trajera guerreros fuertes, no quería pensar en nuestro fracaso.

-Pero que conmovedor, esas palabras fueron tan hermosas-comento Maka al borde de las lágrimas-pero si se quedan afuera morirán congelados.

Pasamos al comedor, ahí estaban reunidos todos los guerreros que logramos reunir, entre ellos había una mesa especial donde se encontraban nuestros conocidos, me senté en mi lugar y espere a que kid anunciara la batalla que se acercaba, yo era el líder pero no era muy bueno para anunciar malas noticias.

-Compañeros, dentro de tres días les pediré que levanten sus armas y destrocen al ejercito de asura-exclamo kid con voz decidida-se que algunos morirán, pero no permitiremos que el ejercito entre a la fortaleza, esos guerreros sin honor no pondrán un pie en esta ciudad.

Todos los guerreros presentes aplaudían y gritaban que destrozarían al ejercito de asura, yo me quede callado en mi lugar, recordando el grito de batalla de mis antiguos camaradas.

-Estas nostálgico stein-comento soul con tristeza-todos lamentamos que nuestro amigo asura se rebelara en nuestra contra, pero no por eso debemos dudar, es el o nosotros.

-La cárcel te ha endurecido mocoso-Le respondí con alegría-Los fantasmas del pasado no evitaran que sea el guerrero que se lance primero contra el ejercito de asura y sea el último en salir, por algo soy el líder de este lugar.

La comida llego y decidí no pensar en lo que podía pasar, solo quería vivir al máximo los días de paz que quedaban, prefería morir en batalla que vivir como un cobarde por mucho tiempo.

-Está decidido, dentro de tres días le mostraremos lo que valemos a ese traidor de asura-Grite levantándome de mi asiento-Vivan sus vidas al máximo, no sabemos que pasara cuando peleemos contra el ejercito de asura, pero no quiero que dejen este mundo arrepentidos por algo que no hicieron.

-Si-gritaron todos al unisonó.

-Y decías que eras malo para levantar los ánimos de las personas-exclamo kid-si que eres un mentiroso de primera.

-Ya comenzaron a comer, debieron llamarnos, nos morimos de hambre-exclamo medusa mientras se sentaba en nuestra mesa junto con sus compañeros.

-Lo siento-exclamo soul-se me olvido avisarles.

Todos reían y bebían, yo trate de no pensar en nada que no fuera divertirme, que haría shinigami en mi lugar, yo no era un líder, solo un guerrero,pero debía tomar su lugar, sin una cabeza que los guie, la resistencia se vendría abajo.

-Stein, ya podrías entrenarme, quiero ser de utilidad en el campo de batalla-exclamo maka con mirada suplicante.

Mientras yo pensaba en olvidar las batallas que se avecinaban, alguien solo podía pensar en ellas, le respondí que la entrenaría mañana sin falta, ella quería entrenar ya pero la convencí que debía descansar primero, maka se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir.

-Por cierto kid-exclamo soul dirigiéndose al joven shinigami-yo soy un solitario por mi cuenta, no porque sea horroroso y las mujeres me rechacen, así que puedes ir despidiéndote de maka, ella me elijara a mí y no a ti.

-No se dé que me hablas soul-respondí kid tranquilamente-pero que yo recuerdo, tengo una cita con maka el día de hoy, tú no tienes nada.

Todos los que estaban en mi mesa se quedaron en silencio mientras soul y kid se mataban con la miraba.

-Ya los oyeron señores-exclame con felicidad por los efectos del alcohol-nuestros queridos amigos se enfrentaran por el amor de una mujer.

Todos reían y hacían mucho ruido, yo me deje llevar por la alegría de los demás.

-Medusa quisieras salir conmigo-exclamo el hombre lobo también bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-No saldría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre lobo del mundo-respondió medusa entre risas-me gusta más el hombre con la tuerca en la cabeza.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, como si los problemas se hubieran tomado unas vacaciones, yo estaba feliz de que los nuevos se integraran satisfactoriamente nuestro circulo social, no hay nada como la amistad para olvidar nuestros problemas, todavía tenía un as bajo la manga que todos desconocían, pronto saldría a la luz.

**Asura POV**

Stein estaba tan preocupado por la vida de los demás, vaya idiota, antes era un asesino despiadado, ahora que se había ablandado no había dudas en que mi ejercito los destruiría, pobre, estaba tan preocupado por la batalla que se aproximaba que no se había dado cuenta que le había implantado un poco de locura en los demás prisioneros, veía sus movimientos y el no podía ver los míos, la victoria era mía, pronto te iré a visitar, querido hermano.

-justin, no importa si mi ejercito derrota al de stein, ninguno de mis generales debe morir, esa pelea solo es de reconocimiento-exclame mientras reía-todavía me quedan dos ejércitos mas, no se apresuren.

-Como o usted ordene, dios demonio asura-respondió Justin haciendo una reverencia.

-dile a los demás generales que se dirijan al norte inmediatamente, llevate este artefacto-exclame mientras se lo daba a Justin-quiero ver la batalla de principio a fin.

-Mi señor asura, cual es el objetivo de esta misión, si llegáramos a fallar con el ejercito que nos envió-exclamo Justin mientras se levantaba.

-Como yo no voy a ir hasta la segunda vez que ataquemos, me quedare aquí y usare mi magia para tele trasportar a los generales heridos, dime cual es el único punto importante de la misión-comente esperando la respuesta de Justin.

-Matar al líder de la resistencia, stein, y matar la mayor cantidad de soldados que podamos, así le dejaremos el territorio allanado a nuestros ejércitos uno y dos.

-Exacto, si matamos a la cabeza, el cuerpo será fácil-exclame y me levante de mi trono-eso es justin, traeme la cabeza de stein, eso es lo único que espero de este primer ataque, en el segunda ataque yo mismo destruiré a esos insectos, ahora ve al norte.

Observe como Justin se retiraba, con el enorme ejercito que había mandado, no dudaba que como mínimo vería a stein muerto, tome una copa de vino y celebre mi futura victoria.

**-Una cita con el hijo de la muerte.**

**Death the kid POV**

Soul Evans, el nombre de mi rival, no entendí porque se intereso por maka, eso debía ser obra de stein, lo hacía para encender nuestros ánimos y funciono muy bien.

Me preparaba para mi cita con maka cuando escuche un golpe en mi puerta.

-Kid-exclamo Liz desde afuera-puedo pasar.

Le dije que pasara, mi arma favorita no podía quedarse afuera.

-Kid quería preguntarte qué relación tienes con asura-pregunto Liz tímidamente.

-El es mi hermano mayor, por favor retírate-exclame con odio.

- kid, solo quería saber la verdad, perdón si te ofendí-exclamo Liz mientras salía de la habitación.

Me termine de cambiar y me dirigí a la habitación de maka, cuando llegue toque su puerta y espere a que saliera.

-Hola Joven shinigami, como era de esperarse de un shinigami, llegaste a la hora exacta-exclamo maka mientras sonreía.

Estaba hermosa con ese vestido negro, no podía permitir que soul me la quitara, ella era la mujer que siempre quise tener como novia.

-Vamos al restaurante que hay en death city, una chica tan hermosa merece ir a un lugar igual de hermoso.

Maka se sonrojo.

-Me encantaría pero seguro que los guardias de asura nos atacarían-exclamo maka con tristeza en su voz.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré con mi vida-respondí tranquilamente-Sal belzebud.

Llame a belzebud y le dije a maka que subiera, ella no quiso porque estaba usando un vestido, le dije que usaría mis poderes de shinigami para crear una barrera que evitara que el viento levantara su vestido, ella acepto subir, cree la barrera y nos fuimos volando lejos de la fortaleza, use mis poderes para hacernos invisibles, así asura no podría vernos.

-Después de unas hora de viaje llegamos a death city, ahí nos encontramos con spirit, eso era genial, el era un excelente guerrero y era el antigua arma de stein, nos volvimos visibles y bajamos a tierra firme.

-Papa-grito maka con alegría-sabia que estabas vivo.

Spirit se dio la vuelta y vio a maka, los dos se abrazaron, después de un momento el me vio y me saludo.

-Miren que jamás creí volver a ver al hijo del shinigami, sabes lo peligroso que es haber venido hasta aquí-exclamo spirit mientras nos dábamos la mano-un momento, estabas saliendo con mi hija, eres un ******.

-Papa –le grito maka-no debes hablar así, por cierto que haces aquí, pensé que asura te había capturado.

Maka contuvo a su padre mientras el trataba de matarme, se calmo después de unos minutos y comenzó a contarnos como había escapado.

-Cuando shinigami iba a matar a asura, el demonio uso el libro de eibon y lo encerró-exclamo spirit con odio-calculo que shinigami saldrá dentro de dos meses como máximo.

Sabía que asura no podía vencer a nuestro padre, pero la verdad acerca del origen de asura solo la sabia yo y Liz, no me atreví a contárselo a nadie más.

-Después de encerrar a shinigami, decreto mi captura y me encerraron en una prisión, pase una semana en una celda hasta que convencí a una de las guardianas de que me vigilaban que me dejara salir-spirit miro a maka y sonrió-y maka pensaba que mis habilidades de mujeriego eran inútiles.

Maka golpeo a su padre con una enciclopedia que había en el piso.

-Eso dolió-comento el padre de maka sobándose la cabeza-Donde está la resistencia contra el demonio asura, quiero ir a ayudar, tengo a algunas brujas que serian de utilidad.

Spirit entro a un club de anfitrionas y salió con tres brujas, sentí como ha maka le hervía la sangre mientras miraba como si padre coqueteaba con ellas.

-Es por eso que mama te dejo, porque eres un idiota-exclamo maka furiosa.

-Eres cruel maka-respondió su padre con tristeza-tu sabes que yo quiero a tu madre y a ti más que a nada en este mundo.

Maka rio durante un buen rato.

-Ya, dejémonos de bromas-exclame con seriedad-La resistencia se encuentra en el norte, cerca al bosque plateado.

-Entendido-respondió spirit con seriedad-blair, lisa y arisa, es hora de llevar al club chupa hacia el norte.

-Sí, señor cliente platinium que nunca pasa un día sin venir al club-respondieron las tres brujas.

Maka volvió a golpear a su padre y esquivo el abrazo de despedida que él quería darle, después los observamos volando en una calabaza gigante en dirección al norte.

-Ese idiota arruino mi cita, lo siento kid pero ya perdí las ganas de comer, será mejor que regresemos a la fortaleza-comento maka apenada.

-Está bien-respondí molesto-Pero promete que la próxima vez iremos al cine.

-Bueno, podremos volver a salir juntos cuando logremos proteger la fortaleza del norte -exclamo maka sonriente, después se acerco y nos besamos.

Subimos en belzebud y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la base, estaba tan furioso por lo mal que salió la cita, por lo menos un beso y otra cita, solo que me preocupaba la fecha que maka le había puesto, después de detener al ejercito de asura.

* * *

**Nota: semana de exámenes XS, tratare de subir más capítulos, Ya tengo el hecho el capitulo en el que el ejercito de asura llega a la fortaleza y yo con unas ganas de restar personajes que ni te imaginas, avisen que personaje no quieren que muera….XD.**

**Recomendaciones: no apto para cardiacos.**

**Las decisiones difíciles no las tomo yo, ése trabajo se le deja a los lectores, una vez más me lave las manos.**

**Una cosa mas,si alguien que debo hacer cuando los archivos guardados llegan al 15 me avisan,no quiero eliminar capitulos porque no se lo que puede por favor!!!!!**


	5. La razon de la traicion

**Soul demon hunter**

**Cap.5 La razón de la traición**

**Nota del autor: Esta vez si me tome mi tiempo, entre castigo y mas castigos por fin pude escribir tranquilo, que molesto es que te quiten el internet por tonterías, bueno es hora de seguir con la historia, haber si me sale el SoulxMaka, no hay nada como escribir cuando se está enfermo y te evitas ir a la universidad, cuanta **

**Maka POV**

_Dormía tranquilamente en mi cama cuando algo me arrastro violentamente fuera de mi cama._

-Que pasa, quien molesta tan temprano-comente fastidiada.

-¿Que no eras tú la que quería entrenar?-pregunto stein calmadamente.

-Si quiero pero déjame cambiarme-respondí adormilada.

-Te espero afuera, no te demores-comento stein mientras salía de mi habitación.

_Me puse la armadura que había traído de death city y Sali, afuera stein trataba de encender un cigarrillo._

-Espero que no sea pesada, no quiero que el peso te haga perder velocidad-dijo stein con seriedad.

-No te preocupes, está hecha de los mejores materiales, es muy ligera-exclame con alegría.

Nos dirigimos a un descampado un poco lejos de la fortaleza, yo tenía mucho frio pero stein solo tenía su bata de laboratorio encima aparte de su ropa habitual, me sorprendía como no tuviera de frio.

-Si te fijas en mi ropa te darás cuenta que en teoría debería darme hipotermia en cuestión de minutos-exclamo stein seriamente-uso la fuerza de mi alma para generar calor constantemente, eso es lo que aprenderás hoy aparte que algunas estrategias de combate.

_Stein me lanzo un arma, era una lanza muy bonita y parecía ser bastante resistente._

-Eso lo dejaremos para después, ponlo a un lado, primero comenzaremos con el entrenamiento básico-comento stein mientras consumía el cigarrillo

_Lo deje a un costado y escuche atentamente lo que decía stein._

-Bien, primero aprenderás técnicas de piernas-dijo stein con alegría-mira atentamente, si puedes claro.

_Stein desapareció y apareció atrás mío, me dio un pequeño empujón y rio._

-Qué demonios…. eso fue impresionante-exclame sorprendida

-Eso fue bastante básico para mí, no te preocupes-exclamo stein con una sonrisa macabra-hace un par de años, cuando me encontraba en una misión en México me encontré un artefacto bastante extraño, se decía que mejoraba las habilidades del que lo usaba y además le daba una habilidad especial muy interesante, aunque su cuerpo no pudiera reaccionar, el guerrero podía ver cualquier movimiento de su enemigo, sin importar que tan veloz sea, ese artefacto solo lo puede usar un tipo de alma y tú tienes ese tipo de alma.

_Me quede muda por la impresión, algo tan impresionante podía ser mío pensé que debía ser un sueño._

-Ese artefacto lo puedo usar solo yo-exclame emocionada

-No, también podría usarlo yo pero yo prefiero no depender de artefactos mágicos así que te lo doy a ti-exclamo stein dándome un cáliz, estaba sorprendentemente vacio.

_Me hubiera gustado más si stein mentia, me quito lo especial muy rápido._

-Con algo tan maravilloso seguro podre entender todas las técnicas que me enseñaras-exclame con alegría-esta cosa mola.

-Si algo así pero para poder asimilar el poder en su interior se debe cumplir una condición-exclamo stein con seriedad

-¿Cual es esa condición?-pregunte algo asustada

-Solo saldrá un liquido del cáliz cuando su usuario este al borde de la muerte, lo siento maka pero no hay otra opción, evita morir por favor-exclamo stein con voz decidida.

_El se desvaneció, sentía miedo por lo que iba a hacer pero debía pensar que él se esforzaba por hacerme más fuerte, así que deje mi miedo por la muerte y me concentre en encontrar su presencia._

-Destrucción del alma, castigo divino!-grito stein-no mueras maka.

_El impacto me dio en el estomago, fue tan fuerte que me mando bastante lejos de mi posición original, sentía que mi interior sangraba, así debía sentirse la muerte, del cáliz empezó a salir un liquido rojizo, el liquido que derramaba parecía ser lo que yo buscaba._

-Bébelo maka, apresúrate o morirás por el impacto-grito stein con preocupación

Trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba muy lastimado por el impacto, estaba totalmente paralizada.

-Demonios no me dejas opciones, no pienses mal de mí por lo que voy a hacer-exclamo stein preocupado.

_Stein bebió todo el liquido del interior del cáliz, yo lo mire paralizada, el se acerco a mí y me beso, en mi boca expulso el liquido que había guardado en la suya, sentí como si mi cuerpo sanara completamente y sentía algo raro en mis ojos._

(**La emoción del momento, XD**)

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer-exclamo stein avergonzado-de verdad es impresionante el poder de ese artefacto, te has curado completamente.

_Me levante de golpe, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, no podía creer que mi primer beso era un error, sentía un ardor en los ojos._

-Me duelen los ojos-exclame preocupada.

-Eso es normal, a mí también me arden un poco-exclamo stein calmadamente-dentro de unos instantes debería parar y podremos seguir con el entrenamiento.

Espere paciente, después de unos minutos el ardor paro.

-Interesante, que tal te sientes-exclamo stein fijándose en mis reacciones-es la primera vez que pasa algo así, debo guardarlo todo en mi cabeza, lástima que este cáliz a quedado inutilizado.

_Stein lo arrojo con indiferencia._

-Me siento muy bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento-comente con alegría.

_Stein toco mi cabeza y me miro fijamente, yo me sonroje por la mirada fija de stein, sabía que estaba viendo mi alma._

-Realmente impresionante, este entrenamiento será rápido-exclamo stein con alegría-tu alma a evolucionado de manera favorable.

-Como te decía haremos técnicas de pies-exclamo stein con seriedad-lo básico es, avanzar, retroceder, esquivar, desaparecer y multiplicarte, te lo mostrare rápidamente así que mira atentamente y después imítalo.

Stein realizo las cinco técnicas rápidamente, la última me sorprendió enormemente.

-Lo vez maka, esta ultima técnica te salvara en el campo de batalla-exclamo stein con alegría.

Había seis stein en diferentes lugares, la multiplicación era impresionante.

-Ahora lo intentare yo-comente emocionada-lo vi todo gracias al liquido que consumí.

_Logre hacer todas las técnicas, el liquido había aumentado mis habilidades de manera radical pero consumía mis fuerzas muy rápido, decidí no decírselo a stein porque sino cancelaria el entrenamiento._

-No esperaba menos-exclamo stein tratando de esconder su asombro-ahora sigue las técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, después haremos técnicas a distancia y ahí finalizara el entrenamiento por hoy.

Stein me enseñaba todas las técnicas, yo las observaba atentamente y después las imitaba.

(**Sharingan!, no nada que ver, yo no imito de esa manera pero sería muy gracioso**)

-Listo, completaste todas las técnicas, estoy orgullosos de ti maka-exclamo stein dando palmadas en la cabeza.

_Estaba muy débil así que me desmaye, stein me agarro._

-Pobre maka, se esforzó de mas, por lo menos te tomas este entrenamiento en serio, me haces acordar a asura-exclamo stein con tristeza.

-Ustedes eran muy amigos-comente con curiosidad.

-Si éramos muy amigos, los dos siempre competíamos en las misiones que nos daban-exclamo stein nostálgico-el siempre se esforzaba en los entrenamientos, aun así yo sobresalía más que el.

_Stein se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, después volvió a hablar._

-La verdad no se qué haremos sin él, como sea debo detener a mi amigo, no puedo permitir que destruya todo-exclamo stein con voz decidida.

-Me parece muy bien, por otro lado, podrías llevarme a la base, me duele todo el cuerpo y no puedo caminar-comente avergonzada.

-Igual como te traje aquí a la fortaleza-exclamo stein cargándome en sus brazos-Me pones nervioso maka.

Volvimos a la base y cuando entramos todos estaban desayunando.

-Que sucede aquí-exclamo Marie furiosa-porque tienes a maka en tus brazos, explicalo de una vez stein.

-Estaba muy débil por el entrenamiento, por dios eres tan celosa-exclamo stein bajándome al suelo.

Me puse nerviosa, no quería que Marie me odiara porque pensaba que stein la engañaba conmigo.

-Era broma stein, como piensas que yo dudaría de maka-exclamo Marie entre risas.

-Que malas bromas haces-exclamo stein con desgano-maka ve a comer, sino comes no podrás entrenar bien mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en una mesa, ahí estaban mis las mismas personas de siempre, kid me saludo y siguió comiendo, Liz y patty me hablaban de ir a comprar, el único que se comportaba distante era soul, yo no recordaba haber hecho algo que lo molestara pero pensé que tenía un mal día así que no le pregunte y seguí comiendo.

**Soul POV**

_Me levante temprano y me pensé irme a entrenar en la parte alejada de la fortaleza, kid que era mi compañero de habitación junto al ausente Black star, estaba afuera._

_-_Soul, esa área está ocupada así que no creo que deberías ir allá-exclamo kid calmadamente.

-¿Quien entrena tan temprano?-pregunte con curiosidad

-Stein, está entrenando a maka para que sea útil en el batalla que ocurrirá en dos días-respondió kid con desgano-si quieres puedes ir pero podrías ver algo que no quieres.

-Si claro, no se dé que me hablas, podría dudar de todos pero no de stein, el hombre ya tiene a marie,no deberías hablar mal de los demás, kid-exclame fastidiado por lo que kid decía.

-Siempre me malinterpretas-exclamo kid nervioso-seguro stein está usando a la pobre maka como bolsa de arena, ya sabes va a usar ese artefacto que encontró en México, espero que maka regrese con vida.

-AH, eso si es algo digno de ver, te contare los resultados más tarde, adiós kid-dije emocionado mientras me iba.

Camine hacia el lugar donde stein entrenaba a maka, quería ver los resultados de usar el caliz, según lo que yo escuche de su antiguo dueño, el que lo use aparte de lo que stein sabia, también podrían salirle alas si juntaba muchas almas, ese secreto lo sabia solo yo, me emocionaba pensar en maka con alas de angel, se vería muy hermosa, llegue al lugar y me escondí para que no me vieran.

(Sasuke alado, no eso tampoco es, solo aprovecho las partes buenas del manga, si en el manga, maka puede tener alas de angel, XD)

-Termino el entrenamiento por hoy, de verdad que lo hiciste muy bien maka-exclamo stein con orgullo.

_Demonios, llegue tarde._

_Observe como maka se desmayo por el esfuerzo y como el enfermo de stein la sostenía._

_Me daban ganas de salir de mi escondite y darle un golpe a ese stein._

_Vi como stein se la cargaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la fortaleza, me apresure en volver porque si no estaba ahí antes que ellos, stein se daría cuenta que lo espiaba y me castigaría, yo no quería nada de eso._

_-_Y bien, soul "el acosador" Evans-exclamo kid con curiosidad-cual fue el resultado.

(**Lo que hacen cuando están celosos**)

-No me llames así, mi interés es completamente sano, como sea, no llegue a ver lo que pasó pero según lo que escuche los resultados fueron positivos-respondí fastidiado-además vi como stein abrazaba a maka, es un monstruo lujurioso.

-No te creo nada-exclamo kid con frialdad-yo conozco a stein y el nunca se involucraría con maka, entremos a comer antes de que regresen.

_Entre y me senté a comer, estaba molesto porque kid no me creyo, stein y maka llegaron, marie armo una escena y después maka vino a comer con nosotros, la trate de manera indiferente por que seguía molesto por lo que vi._

_Termine de comer y me a caminar, cuando caminaba fuera de la fortaleza manera tranquila, en un lugar alejado observe que kid y stein tenían una discusión muy fuerte, no pude evitar no quedarme a escuchar lo que decían._

_-_Cómo pudiste pedirle ayuda a ellos, no sabes que no me llevo bien con ellos-exclamo kid furioso.

-Di lo que quieras, ellos son muy fuertes y los necesitamos para vencer a asura, recuerda lo que tu padre encerró en el sótano del shibusen, si esa cosas sale libre, la guerra estará perdida para nosotros-exclamo stein calmadamente.

-Como dices, crees que asura lo soltaría, no esta tan loco, nadie se atrevería a soltarlo, asura no liberaría al primer rey demonio, eso es absurdo-exclamo kid con nerviosismo

-Es una posibilidad, quizás lo haga, por eso los llame, no creas que me gusta lidiar con más de un shinigami, ellos aceptaron gustosos, ya sabes lo que les gustaría matar al primer rey demonio-dijo stein con voz decidida-no estaban muy felices al saber que shinigami-sama solo lo encerró.

-Siempre haces las cosas sin consultar a nadie, eres tan molesto, como podemos tener a un líder tan imprudente-grito kid furioso.

-Tú no puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, así que no molestes, ellos vendrán y tú agradecerás su ayuda, entiendes bien lo que digo shinigami-respondió stein con tono amenazador

-Haz lo que quieras-finalizo kid

-Ya sabes que quieres ver a tus…….

Me daba mucha curiosidad quienes serian los "ellos" que tanto mencionaron, sabia de la existencia de un gran demonio encerrado en el shibusen pero creía que era un mito, stein no pudo terminar de revelar a quienes se refería porque escucho el crujir de una madera, no había sido yo, había alguien más.

(**Seré sincero, todavía no se qué personajes les pondré pero ya se me ocurrirá algo**)

Stein y kid amenazaron que si no salía de su escondite, sacarían al intruso a la fuerza, me disponía a salir de mi escondite cuando alguien salió a la vista, era maka la que había sido descubierta escuchando lo que decían.

**Stein POV**

**-**Maka me decepcionas, no pensé que estarías espiándonos-exclame y le di un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

-Eso duele, perdón pero no pude evitarlo, la conversación se escuchaba muy interesante-se defendió maka poniendo su carita de perro abandonado.

-No pongas esa cara-exclame nervioso-está bien te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Escucha atentamente maka-comento kid con seriedad-no puedes decirle a nadie lo que escuchaste, absolutamente a nadie.

Maka asintió con la cabeza y dispuso a retirarse, algo mas se apareció entre las sombras, era el mismísimo asura.

-Este nuevo artefacto que le robe a eibon es genial, me tele trasporto donde yo quiera, no se alegran de verme camaradas-exclamo asura con alegría

-Stein así que le pediste ayuda a ellos, lo que más me sorprende es que hayan aceptado, pero no importa, gracias por la información, ahora podre despertar al primer rey demonio-exclamo asura entre risas-que idiota para no revisar el área antes de hablar cosas tan importantes.

-Maldito, tienes el descaro de venir acá, te matare ahora mismo-exclame furioso.

Asura cogió rápidamente a maka y trato de llevársela pero al cogerla se quemo la mano.

-Así que la joven que entrenas tiene el aura anti-demonios-exclamo asura molesto por la quemadura de su mano-no dejan de sorprenderme camaradas, porque no se unen a mí, les aseguro que les daré los mejores puestos a mi lado y cancelare el ataque a la fortaleza.

Me puse en posición de ataque, no pensaba unirme a asura, no después de todo lo que había causado.

-Vamos acepten no es mala oferta-exclamo asura con alegría-podemos volver a ser los mejores amigos.

Kid se mato de la risa.

-El asura que yo conocí y que era mi amigo ya murió, tu eres solo un demonio que te dejas llevar por la locura-exclamo kid con seriedad.

-Te equivocas kid, yo controle el corazón del demonio, está en mi sangre, creo que más que un antiguo amigo deberías decirme hermano mayor, dejate de mentir kid-exclamo asura con una sonrisa macabra-stein no me digas que no sabías que yo era hermano del pequeño shinigami.

-Si lo descubrí hace poco-exclame con desgano, kid me miro conmocionado-lo descubrí cuando hable con los otros, esperaba que kid lo dijera por su cuenta.

-Parece que toda mi familia se vuelve en mi contra, mi padre, mis hermanos pero todavía tengo un aliado valioso-exclamo asura con seriedad-creían que no sentía la tremenda locura que venía del sótano del shibusen, que ingenuos que son.

-Cómo es posible que exista un demonio en una familia de shinigamis-exclamo maka sorprendida.

-Es posible-respondió kid con tristeza-Un shinigami puede nacer shinigami o demonio, asura nació demonio, no hay gran diferencia ya que el demonio y el shinigami son ambos dioses, por eso mi padre no lo detuvo cuando podía.

-No lo detuvo porque no quería-exclame con seriedad-como crees que un dios se atrevería a matar a un hijo suyo, eso lo convertiría en un demonio, por eso no lo mato cuando podía.

-Bueno, me alegro hablar contigo hermanito, es hora de que desaparezca, no tienen sus armas a la mano así que no pueden detenerme, adiós stein, kid y soul.

Use mi habilidad para buscar almas y ordene a soul que saliera de su escondite.

-Asura, no entiendo todavía porque te rebelaste-exclamo soul con amargura-acaso tu padre no te crio como un shinigami.

-Idiota, alguna vez mi padre me reconoció como hijo suyo-grito asura furioso, después se alejo volando.

(**También si tus padres te niegan como no te vas a revelar**)

-Es verdad-comente con tristeza-shinigami-sama jamás lo reconoció como hijo suyo, por eso se reveló, es mi culpa por lo apoyarlo.

-Asura….Hermano-dijo kid con tristeza-esa fue la razón de tu rebelión, idiota, debiste decírmelo.

-No lo había pensado así-exclamo soul con tristeza-yo también se cómo se siente ser el hijo ignorado.

(**Como que se me vino la historia de sasuke a la cabeza, disculpen si se parece, estaba viendo naruto antes de ponerme a escribir.**)

-Es hora de volver a la fortaleza, aquí está muy gélido y me estoy congelando viva-exclamo maka tratando de reanimarnos

Todos volvimos a la fortaleza, era hora de comer, pensé en asura y cuanto sufrió por la indiferencia de su padre, me hubiera gustado cambiar las cosas pero ya era muy tarde, nos veríamos las caras en el campo de batalla dentro de dos días.

**Dios que largo, jamás escribí tanto pero como me demore un montón decidí escribir mucho.**

**Si se preguntan si maka se enamorara de stein, pues no lo haba pensando pero lo pondré de esta manera.**

**Pregunta de examen: ¿que pasa cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona del sexo opuesto?, ahí está la respuesta, jejeje.**

**Pobre asura, el hijo negado de la familia, estoy nervioso porque se acerca la hora del combate y no tengo nadie tan fuerte como para voltear la pelea, hasta ahora asura tiene las de ganar, quizás los tan mencionados "ellos" sean importantes en el resultado del primer enfrentamiento.**

**Asura se lo vacila a eibon cuando quiere, se roba todos sus experimentos, XD**

**Me tomara más tiempo emparejar a soul con maka, solo no vayan a rayarse después de ver lo que pasa después entre stein y maka, XD, mi vida estará en peligro después de ese capítulo.**


	6. La estrella del norte

**Soul, the demon hunter.**

**Cap.6 La estrella del norte**

**

* * *

Nota del autor: disculpen la demora, estaba ocupado con mis otras historias,XD

* * *

**

**Black star POV**

-Hemos caminado por dos días y ya me canse-exclamo tsubaki cayendo de rodillas-es demasiado, puedes repetirme porque tanta prisa.

-Tenemos que llegar a la fortaleza pronto, asura a mandado a su ejército contra la fortaleza del norte y debemos ir a ayudarlos-respondí molesto por la actitud de tsubaki.

-Ah eso era, pensé que era por un capricho tuyo, me transformare en espada, así tu podrás llevarme-comento tsubaki con alegría mientras se transformaba en arma.

-No la culpo, para muchos sería muy difícil caminar dos días seguidos sin descanso-comento mifune con desgano.

-Pero si tu eres un simple humano y no te cansas-comento oz sorprendido-porque tienes tanta resistencia mifune, cuál es tu secreto.

-Simplemente entreno mi cuerpo todos los días-exclamo mifune con alegría-entrenar es lo único que un guerrero necesita para hacerse más fuerte, no tiene nada que ver con que sea un simple humano.

-en eso te pareces a Black star, ambos se entrenan al máximo para ser mas fuerte-exclamo killik con orgullo-me alegra que nuestro equipo sea de mucha ayuda para detener al ejercito de asura.

-Dejémonos de charlar-exclamo Kim-debemos seguir avanzando, debemos llegar el día de hoy para poder coordinar una estrategia.

-Me parece bien, se que todavía no lo pregunto pero como sobrevivieron al ataque de asura el día en que él se rebeló-pregunto Black star seriamente.

-Siempre ha sido curioso Black star, seguro que asura les comento que nos había matado**, mejor contare lo que paso ese día.**

**

* * *

Comienza el Flashback

* * *

**

**Kim POV**

_Estaba con killik y oz cuando asura apareció._

-Asura, porque no has venido con tu grupo, si buscas a stein, esta ocupado guardando el artefacto mágico que shinigami-sama nos dijo que obtuviéramos -comento Kim preocupada

-El grupo de stein sin stein, esto es perfecto-exclamo asura con alegría-mi grupo ya fue a encontrarse con stein pero ustedes no tendrá la misma suerte.

-Ya déjate de bromas asura, tus bromas siempre me ponen nervioso-comento killik entre risas

-No es broma killik, lo siento pero me resulta más fácil matarlos ahora mismo-exclamo asura seriamente.

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, asura me golpeo con su lanza y me dejo herida de muerte._

-Maldito asura, acaso ya te volviste loco, pagaras caro por lo que hiciste-grito oz furioso.

_Killik y oz usaron la resonancia de almas, después atacaron a asura._

_Asura los esquivaba con facilidad, cuando los canso físicamente, asura los golpeo con su lanza._

-Mueran, mil estocadas malditas!-grito asura excitado-son tan débiles que no merecen vivir.

_Killik y oz quedaron gravemente heridos, asura rio y se fue._

_Creyó que ya nos había matado porque nuestras heridas eran mortales, pero él no sabía que yo era bruja y tenía la habilidad de regenerarme a mí y a mis compañeros._

_Los cure y después fuimos a advertirle a stein, cuando llegamos encontramos a stein, kid y a Black star, los tres estaban gravemente heridos, los cure como podía y después mi equipo volvió a death city, allí nos apresaron como si fuéramos traidores y pudimos huir cuando stein fue a rescatar a soul._

**

* * *

Fin del Flashback

* * *

**

**Black star POV**

**-**la pasaron mal-comente sorprendido-que bien que los encontré en el norte, como se enteraron de que la resistencia contra asura se había reunido en el norte.

-Nos enteramos por las ropas que llevaba stein, los vimos de lejos, llevaba a una rubia en sus brazos y soul lo acompañaba, gritamos para que nos dijeran donde se reunían exactamente pero no pudo escucharnos, ya estaba muy lejos-explico oz con desgano.

-Me muero de hambre-comento killik-para aumentar la tensión tu nos preguntas como nos fue en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, no puedes dejarnos olvidar los malos momentos tranquilos-exclamo killik furioso.

-Bueno ya, cambiemos de tema, ya saben que soy muy curioso, como sea, ya le avise a stein que había reunido aliados fuertes, se pondrá contento cuando vea que son su antiguo equipo-comente con alegría.

-Cuanto tiempo ha estado fuera de la fortaleza, black star-pregunto mifune cambiando de tema.

-Unos dos meses, tú me has hecho demorar más de la cuenta, me costó mucho convencerte de que te unieras a la resistencia-respondí fastidiado.

-haz mantenido contacto indirecto con el líder de la resistencia en esos dos meses-pregunto mifune seriamente.

-Claro que sí, porque crees que tengo a esta águila en mi hombro, ella le envía información a stein y después el me devuelve información-respondí orgulloso.

-No eres tan tonto como pareces-exclamo Kim entre risas.

-Cállense-dijo mifune de repente-siento como si algo grande se estuviera moviendo hacia nosotros, demonios, parece que estamos en el mismo camino que el ejercito de asura.

-Imposible-exclame sorprendido-el ejercito de asura todavía se demorara dos días más en llegar a la fortaleza.

-Tienes razón, no es un ejército, pero son tres personas muy poderosas, ahí vienen, prepárense-exclamo mifune alzando su espada.

_De la nada apareció un hombre con cadenas de sierra a su alrededor, trato de herir a mifune pero este lo bloqueo con su espada._

-Buenos reflejos humano-exclamo el hombre de cabellos color fuego-no esperaba que un humano tuviera un alma tan poderosa.

-Ven intruso, te demostrare porque mi alma es tan fuerte-exclamo mifune calmadamente.

_Otra persona nos ataco, era una mujer de vestido negro, lanzo una telaraña que me inmovilizo._

-atrape uno-exclamo con alegría-es hora de eliminar a los aliados de stein.

_La mujer trato de atacarme aprovechando que no podía moverme._

-No tan rápido, jackie incendia la telaraña-ordeno Kim.

_El arma de Kim incendio la telaraña, apareció el último de los enemigos, trato de cortar a oz con su kunai pero mifune lo bloqueo de una patada._

-Que no les dije que estuvieran atentos, sino van a pelear pueden dejar de estorbarme-grito mifune furioso.

-Te pone nervioso mifune la pelea en equipo-exclamo el recién llegado-miren que tenemos aquí, pero si es mi hijo Black star, acaso no reconoces a tu padre, soy yo White star.

_El ninja se quito la máscara y ahí reconocí a mi padre, poco me importo ya que él me había abandonado, ahora que era aliado del demonio asura le haría pagar por haberme dejado en el shibusen como si fuera basura._

-Poco me importa quién seas, tsubaki modo hoja demoniaca-ordene furioso-veremos quién elimina a quien.

-Hagan lo que quieran, acá el único que nos da pelea es el humano, ustedes son débiles-exclamo el chico sierra.

_Era verdad, solo mifune tenía el poder para derrotarlos, eso me preocupo. _

_La pelea empezó, killik, oz y Kim pelearon con la mujer araña, Yo peleaba con el chico sierra y mifune peleo con mi padre_

-White star, eres fuerte pero no puedo dejar que me detengas, debo ayudar a mis compañeros.

_Mifune pateo a White star en la cabeza, después uso su técnica de las espadas ilimitadas y lo dejo inconsciente con sus espadas._

-Nada mal niños, pero es hora de que caigan en mis ilusiones-exclamo la mujer de negro-como van a morir les diré que la base está a solo unos minutos de aquí, que irónico que mueran tan cerca.

_La mujer uso su magia para dormir al antiguo equipo de stein, después trato de matarlos con sus garras, mifune lo usando su propio cuerpo._

-Como no te afecta mis ilusiones, solo eres un humano-pregunto sorprendida la mujer araña.

-Entren mi mente para que nada la confunda-respondió mifune vomitando sangre-te acabare de un golpe.

El chico sierra corrió para evitar que mataran a la mujer, trate de detenerlo pero estaba muy mal herido

-Interfiere si quieres mocoso pero nadie puede parar mi espada-grito mifune con voz decidida-Técnica final de la espada infinita: remolino de cuchillas ilimitadas.

_Mifune creó un enorme remolino que absorbió a la mujer araña y al chico sierra, los cortaba de manera violenta, pudo matarlos ahí mismo pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron, su herida era mortal, desperté a Kim y le dije que si no lo curaba moriría._

-Maldito humano-exclamo White star despertándose-es hora que nos retiremos pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte.

-Es una pena dejar almas tan deliciosas, quizás si liberamos nuestros poderes podamos matarlos-exclamo el chico sierra.

_Yo empecé a liberar mi máximo poder, tenía que intimidarlos o si no nos mataría._

-Gran poder mocoso, nos volveremos a ver-exclamo White star usando una bola de humo para desaparecer.

-Debimos detenerlos-grito killik furioso

-Idiota-grito oz dándole un golpe a killik-ellos nos dejaron escapar a nosotros, sin mifune no podemos pelear, odio decirlo pero estamos fuera de práctica.

-Es verdad-comento killik con tristeza.

-Debemos llevar a mifune a la base, sus heridas están envenenadas y yo no puedo curar eso-exclamo Kim preocupada.

_Entre oz, killik y yo, llevamos cargando a mifune a la base, estaba muy herido y envenenado, para nuestra suerte pudimos llegar a tiempo._

-Black star por fin llegaste, pero que demonio paso-exclamo stein sorprendido-porque el dios de la espada esta tan debilitado, los emboscaron cuando venían hacia acá, que bien que llegaron todos vivos, veo que mi equipo está vivo, son buenas noticias.

_Stein saludo a su antiguo equipo, después se llevo a mifune y le pidió a kid y a Kim que usaran sus poderes para curarlo, pasaron unos minutos y mifune pudo pararse._

-Tranquilo, debes descansar-exclamo tsubaki con alegría-me alegra que no hayas muerto.

Tsubaki abrazo a mifune, el se puso rojo como un tomate, sabía que a tsubaki le gustaba mifune.

_Stein ordeno que todos los guerreros se reunieran en el salón principal, yo me encontré con sosul y kid y los salude, ya estábamos todos reunidos, también había muchos guerreros fuertes que no conocía: dos bruja, un hombre lobo y una rubia con un alma muy extraña, quizás ella sea la que Kim menciono que stein llevaba en sus brazos cuando salió de la prisión subterránea luego de salvar a soul._

-Excelente ya que estamos todos reunidos es momento de que hagamos una estrategia-exclamo stein seriamente.

_Me dio mucha curiosidad de la estrategia que usaría stein contra un ejército tan grande como el de asura._

**

* * *

Me demore un monton, estaba ocupado con otras historias, todavía debo completar tantas historias mías. Que trabajo más largo.**

**Si seguro se preguntan dónde está su amado SoulxMaka, tomen en cuenta lo difícil que es hacer escenas así cuando tienes un ejército que te puede aplastar en dos días pero me esforzare en ponerlas cuanto antes, lo otro que sucede cuando maka entrena con stein también lo pondré en el siguiente episodio, les guste o no, será algo tan grave como para que crean que hare un MakaxStein. Aquí entre nosotros mi personaje favorito son stein y mifune por eso los pongo más fuertes que los demás, jejeje. **


End file.
